Exemplary non-limiting embodiments of the present invention relates to a system and method of processing orders, and in particular, to a system and method of processing orders that involve full truck shipments.
When a customer places an order with a vendor, the shipment of the items ordered may exceed the physical capabilities of a single truck. For example, the total collective volume of the items ordered may exceed the total cubic volume of a single truck, thereby necessitating the use of multiple, separate trucks to ship all of the ordered items.
A customer, however, may have difficulties in processing a received shipment that is spread out over multiple trucks. Often, the customer's expectation is to receive all of the items specified in a single order as a shipment in a single truck. If the order is spread out over multiple trucks and the customer processes the arrival of the items in only one of the trucks (based upon the customer's belief and expectation that all items are shipped in one truck), the customer may erroneously believe that the shipment is missing some of the ordered items. The customer may then erroneously charge the vendor a penalty fee for the allegedly missing items. When the order is spread out over multiple trucks, it may also be difficult for the customer's receiving system to determine which trucks are carrying the items of a specific order.
It would thus be beneficial for the vendor to implement a system and method of processing orders that will evaluate an order to determine whether the shipment of the items specified in the order exceeds the physical capabilities of a truck carrying the shipment and to notify the vendor if the physical capabilities are exceeded. The vendor may then take appropriate action to further process the order or reject the order entirely.